Grim-Beast Catcher
by Darkus Phantom
Summary: Academy Blader Carnival School is a school for bladers with bit-beasts who's goal is to stop the 'grim-beast', evil bit-beasts, from destorying humanity itself. Horrible summery, I know. :P


**~Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Metal Fight Beyblade, Agito (he's a cannon character, not an OC), carnivals, pizza, trees, EVERYTHING (XD), and the OCs belong to their respected owners.~**

* * *

Streamers exploded in the air, leaving the sky and nearby trees to be covered in random splotches of colors. The yellow streets were filled with a parade, lions and dragons made of clothes and fabrics dancing through the air. People, all dressed in costumes, ran about freely in the streets and raided small temporally shops and dealers for special items only found here.

At the very end of the corner of the pathway was a large stand looking over it all, a red haired man in a mask and coat holding the microphone. "Ahem," he coughed.

The crowd went silent one by one.

"Welcome!" he exclaimed, "one and all, back to the Academy Blader Carnival!" A short burst of applause rang through his ears.

"And I, the immortal Phoenix, is looking forward to the new freshmen that will be sent this year, as of every year. And I expect all of you to give them a warm welcome as well. For as you know, we only take in students every five years, due to the unfortunate fact that finding people with the required qualifications becomes more and more difficult each day."

Whispers and chatter starting getting louder and louder.

"Why is that anyway?"

"I heard it's because of all the grim-beasts…"

"Do you think this time's freshmen will go through the same thing as the last?"

The masked man tapped the microphone, yelling out and trying to get them to be quite.

A blue haired girl dressed in a mermaid/serpent dress walked up beside him. "Allow me, Mr. Director."

The man nodded and gave her the microphone. She took a deep breath. "QUITE!" she yelled loud enough for the microphone to screech and cause everyone to hush.

"Now," she started, "with this knowledge, we're going to have to be extra careful this year. But, as the director said before, we want you all to give them the warmest welcome."

The director was then handed back the microphone, and he stood firmly at the stand. "And remember our motto!" he said.

Out from behind him came a fiery orange phoenix, complete with flashy lights and smoke.

"Two worlds, two souls, but one goal."

* * *

"Arashi, to your left!"

A green haired teen jumped over a fence to dodge the incoming purple blast, swinging around a tree and throwing a falcon-styled punch to the scale-shaped spirit's face, knocking it back.

"Hah, look Agito! This grim-beast has got a glass jaw!" the teen gave a grin, looking over to a white haired boy with tanned skin standing in battle position on the other side of the street with her golden brown eyes.

Though you could barely notice, as her attire was mostly black, with the exception of a sleeve-less green and yellow hoody, her green and white shoes, her brown gloves, and mostly grey scarf around her neck.

The boy named Agito wore a much brighter attire though, making him easier to see, wearing mostly orange and green with darker green shoulder plates and hip guards, with brown spiked bracelets.

"Come on, no fooling around, we got to get this one before we leave." Agito tried to reason.

"Ya just jealous of mah swag."

Agito sweat-dropped and face-palmed. He barely even felt like looking at her, but when he did his pupils shrank. "Uh… you might want to look behind you…"

Arashi slowly turned around, looking to see a large shadow looming over her and glaring daggers. "Oh…"

The phantom shot out another purple blast, this time hitting her and sending her flying into a wall. An explosion of dust filled the air.

Arashi stepped out and stumbled around dizzily. "L-look at the little birdies~" she said, falling flat on her face.

"_Hehehehe…_" The Phantom Libra grim-beast giggled darkly, melting into the wall and turning into a shadow.

Agito growled. "Not today, grim-beast!" he exclaimed, setting his bey into his launcher.

"Nightmare Rex, go!"

The bey immediately dashed out beside the shadow, an orange and green T-rex soon forming from it, roaring into the sky.

"Smash the walls, Rex!" Agito shouted.

Rex opened his massive jaws and slammed them into the wall, making it shatter, exposing Phantom Libra, who winced at the sudden light shining on it.

Nightmare Rex then snapped at him, Libra barely dodging his jaws.

A few feet away from them Arashi managed to push herself up, shaking the ruble off her head. "Time to let it rip!" she exclaimed, setting her bey into her launcher.

"Wyvern, attack now!"

Wyvern's bey beast flew into the air, slashing one of the grim-beasts arms before ramming into another wall.

Phantom Libra growled darkly, flowing away in retreat.

"Don't even think about it!" Arashi growled.

Both her and Wyvern lunged up into the air after it. They were inches away from their next strike. However, Phantom Libra melted into what was behind it: a metal signpost.

Agito and Rex both sweat-dropped at the sight of the two having their faces rammed into the signpost, falling back to the ground in utter failure.

"Grrr…" Rex growled under his breath after seeing Phantom Libra slip back out of the sign post, currently unaware of Rex's presence.

"Well, Rex, looks like this mission didn't-" Agito cut himself off after seeing Rex swallowing the grim-beast hole.

A fine meal for today.

* * *

Arashi let herself fall backwards on the soft grass beside of where Agito was sitting on a small cliff, muttering and growling to herself as Wyvern and Rex lied lazily behind them.

"Swag, huh?" asked Agito somewhat mockingly.

"Shuddap."

"Try watching out for signposts next time."

"Hey, details aint mah strongest pursuit!"

"_Grawww!_" Rex burped.

"…"

"…"

The green haired blader grinned. "Nice one."

Agito shrugged. "I guess Rex was hungry."

_Hoooooonk! _

Out from the distance a ship's fog horn echoed from the edge of shore, causing them both to slightly jump.

The white haired blader narrowed his eyes, looking out in the distance. "That must be the ship we're supposed to go on."

Arashi's left eye twitched. "I hate school."

"Yeah… But you know we have to go, or otherwise we'll never be able to complete our dream you know." Agito replied.

"Yup, I know."

_Hoooonk! Hooonk!_

"Uh…" Arashu started, "I dun' know 'bout ships much but… Is it supposed to be sailing off like that?"

Agito quickly got up frantically as the ship started drifting away. "What! I thought the ship wasn't supposed to leave until tomorrow!" he looked towards Arashi. "What day is it?!"

"Halloween day I guess."

"WE'RE A DAY LATE!"

"WUT!"

All of them, including the bit-beasts, starting running down the hill-side of the cliff at full speed.

"Waaaaaait!"

All at once they were all stopped by them running into a solid object blocking their path.

"How… How did that tree get here?" asked Agito before they all fell backwards, half unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, thirty minutes earlier near the ship;

A teenage girl that has shoulder length black hair with red highlights, tied in a side ponytail, walked calmly up the nearly deporting ship.

Her eyes, similar to part of her hair, were pure black. She also had dark make up to match it, and wore a lion-claw necklace with a flame-shaped ruby in the middle. On her ears she has a pair of ruby earrings and a black ring with a rub gem on her finger. Her clothes were a black sleeveless unzipped hoodie with a red tank top under it, black ripped jeans, black combat boots, black and red crossed belts, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet.

She stood in the background as people crowded themselves in the ship, deciding it would be easier to just go when everything cleared up.

"Hey, what's a Goth like you doing around here?" a girl giggled with her group of friends.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes, though the group didn't notice.

Another one of them game a bubbly smile. "I'm Sallica." She said.

"I never asked you." She walked off, leaving the group of girls glaring.

And eventually she reached the ship, forgetting about the idea of waiting until it was cleared up. But almost a moment later she was slashed with some water from the ship's pool.

She wiped the water off her face, muttering inaudible words as a strange looking brown haired boy walked up to her.

"What's the matter, crab?" he asked, getting close to her face with attempted innocent eyes.

She shoved him back out of her face. "None of your business." She spat.

Why was everyone suddenly wanting to talk to her?

"Aw, don't be like that Kiara, crab."

She looked at him suspiciously. "How'd you know my name?"

"I looked through the captain's attendance paper." He explained slyly. "You weren't hard to remember because you wear mostly black, crab, hehehe, crab."

"So you are a creepy stalker."

The boy looked slightly offended. Though by his looks you probably wouldn't be able to tell If he was pretending or not.

"Hey, Tetsuya!" a blond with an afro yelled, "Come on! In this crowd we'll get separated in you don't be careful!"

Tetsuya gave a salute. "See you later, crabby girl!" with that he left with a crab walk.

"Waaaaait!" came a faint voice in the distance. Kiara could see two people and large reptilian creatures running over to the ship, only to run into a tree.

"Idiots," she muttered, shaking her head at the two dummies who were late.

And thus the boat departed.

It was too late for those two now.

So Kiara decided to go and find the ship room she would be staying in.

* * *

Back at the hillside of where Arashi and Agito were originally at, a short girl with long wavy white wearing a Vest, jeans, t-shirt, and high tops, was making her way through the brush trying to find a certain little ferret that had went off some distance.

"Romeo!" she called.

This was odd, normally he didn't run off like this.

Out from the rustling bushes she heard a small squeak, and she went over there to find the little ferret giving her an innocent look while smiling.

The girl picked him up. "What were you so excited about?"

The ferret turned his head in the direction of a giant dinosaur and dragon-like standing in the middle of the woods while two teens shouted at each other.

"Idiot!"

"Jackwagon!"

"Transgender thingy!"

"Heifer!"

"What?"

"IT MEANS FEAMLE COW!"

"OH THAT'S REAL NICE!"

"Um…" The white haired girl started to speak up shyly.

Agito and Arashi stopped after realizing she was there (though it took Agito to hit Arashi on the head for her to notice).

"Who are you?" Agito was the first to ask.

"Dawn." She replied.

Arashi stepped forward to get a better look at her. "Huh, well what da heck ya doing out here?"

It took a moment for her to reply. "The ship."

Agito raised an eyebrow. "You mean the one that just left?"

"It left…?!"

The green haired teen face-palmed. "Looks like we're all in the same boat… Or at least we were supposed to be."

"We could probably catch the boat if someone would fly us there." Agito hinted.

Arashi threw her hands up in the air. "You know me an' Wyvern don't do flying!"

This of course started another argument.

Romeo shook his head, and went down to Dawn's side, pointing to her bey.

Dawn gave the ferret a 'NO' look.

Romeo gave back a 'you do it or I bite you' look.

Dawn muttered a few words before speaking up. "My Aquila can fly."

Arashi stood after another hit to the head. "Really?! Than can ya take us!"

"Please?" Agito added.

Dawn nodded. "Just hold on tight." She launched her bey, a giant Eagle forming from the light.

"_Time to ride the wind!_" Aquila shouted, giving a grin.

Arashi smirked. "Nice."

Dawn got up on front while Arashi and Agito got up on the back.

"_Three… Two… One… Fly_!"

Aquila dived off the cliff, heading straight for the ground.

"GO UP! GO UP! GO UP!" Agito shouted.

Aquila picked up speed and started to fly straight. "_What? Did you actually think I would just jump?_"

"…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I almost had it finished the day before yesterday, but then I had to go to bed. Then I got into a slump yesterday. And I don't like this chapter as much as I did when I played it in my head… But I hope this cruddy chapter wsn't TOO bad . :/ **

**And I hope I kept them in character. :0 And they'll probably be a lot of spelling errors since I hadn't had time to do a complete spell check, but i'll fix it later.**

**Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you thought! Ja nee~ **


End file.
